The present invention relates to the field of storage shelf assemblies, and, more particularly, to a shelf assembly which is adaptable for easy and convenient installation in areas having different wall configurations.
Prior art shelf assemblies often have the problem that the shelf portion of the assembly is not at all secured to the shelf mounting brackets, thus permitting accidental movement. Unsecured shelves may be very undesirable if objects are to be placed on the shelf without evenly distributing their weight, causing the shelf to become unbalanced and tumble the objects placed thereon.
Although some shelf assemblies may overcome this problem by securing the shelf to the mounting brackets, excessive effort may then be required for disassembly to remove or replace a single shelf. Often a shelf needs replacement or repair because of damage or deterioration through misuse, or an accident, or from long-term outdoor exposure, or warping caused by climate variations. It may also be desirable to change the color or style of a shelf for aesthetic reasons.
Furthermore, many shelf assemblies must be custom fitted to the particular wall arrangement encountered. The additional time and expense of a custom fit can be minimized by a shelf assembly which is flexible in its application to various wall arrangements. The present invention discloses an inexpensive but durable shelf assembly which can be used with a variety of wall arrangements, and, with modest modification, can easily be adjusted in width, overcoming minor building dimension irregularities.